This is an application for funds to provide partial support of the VIth Congress of the International Society of Neuroimmunology, which will take place in Edinburgh, Scotland Sept. 3-7, 2001. The application's proponent, CS Raine is the current President of the ISNI and the funds requested will be used by the congress organizers in the UK to encourage the attendance of junior and minority investigators in the field of neuroimmunology. This meeting will attract participants from all over the world, with a major representation from the USA. Anticipated attendance is 800-1,000. The themes of the program will focus on immunologic mechanisms in neurological diseases, nervous system development and immune system modulation during different behavioral states. Neuroimmunology as a field has evolved from the continuing and intensive application of immunologic technologies to the neurologic sciences which in turn stemmed from the recognition that the nervous system shares a unique a relationship with the immune system, sometimes through shared receptors, and possesses a large repertoire of specific antigens. This congress is the major event in the international neuroimmunology calendar and is held every 3 years. A heavy emphasis on therapeutic approaches in neurologic disease (multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's, aging viral infections, AIDS, Huntington's, Parkinson's, neuromuscular disorders, psychiatric disease, etc.), will permeate the program. Stem cell research and neurodegeneration will also feature prominently. This request is mainly for travel funds and will be used to encourage young and minority investigators to attend from around the world, in particular from less developed countries. Funds also requested are for honoraria for chairpersons, which will allow the organizers to invite minority participants and investigators from different ethnic groups to serve as moderators of some sessions. Selections of candidates will be carried out by a local organizing committee in the UK.